


See You at the Finish Line

by Wordsbymoonlight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe AU, F/F, au au?, fluff and maybe angst we'll see :), gay au au?, gay-u??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsbymoonlight/pseuds/Wordsbymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura seems to be fated to find Carmilla Karnstein and isn't quite sure if it's a blessing or a curse.</p><p>or</p><p>Three versions of one reality. </p><p>or</p><p>Alternate universe au? Idk what this is but it's v gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever was never enough

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone! Hopefully you enjoy this (and are pumped for s3 of Carmilla!). As always, point out grammar and spelling mistakes because this is not beta'd. Sorta inspired by 'The Versions of Us' which I read over christmas and somewhat enjoyed (was not my fave but the concept was interesting).

**_1.1_ **

Laura didn’t mean to kick her ball over the fence separating her garden from the neighbour’s sprawling back yard. It just sort of happened and the next thing she knew, she was hesitantly knocking on their door, praying that it was one of the children that answered. Her shoulders sagged with relief when a girl around her age appeared at the door, eyebrow raised.

“Um, hello, I’m Laura, Laura Hollis, from next door? I don’t want to intrude or anything and I hope I didn’t damage any of the plants in your garden but I may have accidentally kicked my ball over and I was wondering if I could perhaps get it back, or you could get it and I could stay here or – ”

“You’re rambling,” the girl drawled, sounding impossibly unaffected for an 11 year old

“I’m sorry, really, my dad says that I talk too much and that – oh, I’m off again, aren’t I?”

The girl simply laughed, stepping forward and pulling the door shut behind her, “I’ll take you round the side, Mother is home,”

She said this as if it explained everything. Upon further thought, Laura supposed that it does. They’d only lived in the house for a couple of weeks yet Laura was already accustomed to their mother scolding her children at all times of day with varying levels of contempt lacing her words.

Laura reached into her pocket and dropped a couple of jelly beans into the girl’s hand, as way of thanks. She looked down at them and shrugged before popping a couple into her mouth and winking at Laura.

She could feel the raven haired girl’s eyes burning into the back of her head as she made her way back along the meandering path to her house, ball tucked under her arm.

The next day, a football came careening over her fence, landing directly in the moat of the island fortress Laura was constructing. From her spot on the grass, she could hear the faint voices of two children.

“– I swear to Dickens if you do that again I will –”

“You’ll do what? Tell Mother?”

The sound of rustling leaves.

“Ok, ok, ok, OK! Calm down sis, I won’t do it again!” this is punctuated by laboured breaths

“Good,”

“You’re going over to get it,”

“Will, I will _castrate_ you,”

“I’ll tell Mattie that you stole her vintage poetry collection,”

“You wouldn’t dare… _fine_ ,” a heavy sigh, “Wait here, willy-boy, let the _mature_ one do the dirty work,”

A minute later, the girl’s head popped over the fence. Laura tried to raise her eyebrow and smirk. It ended up as more of a confused grimace. 

“Fancy seeing you here,”

“A very good morning to you too, cupcake,” the girl replied

“As you no doubt heard, my imbecile of a brother –”

“I can hear you!”

“Shut up William. Anyway, my brother is the worst footballer the world has ever seen,”

“I haven’t magically lost my ability to hear,”

She briefly turned around to glare down before gesturing to the ball sat beside Laura, who stood up and attempted to throw it back.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, eyes following the ball as it bounced pathetically before rolling back at her feet. She opted to pass it to the girl instead, still red faced from her frankly awful attempt at throwing the ball, perhaps the reason that she’d managed to kick her own over the fence the day before.

“Thanks poptart,”

“No problem…”

“Carmilla,”

“Laura,”

“I know, you told me,”

“Then why do you keep calling me various baked goods?”

Carmilla simply winked before disappearing.

Laura returned to her fortress, collapsing on the patch of worn grass beside it. It was going to be a long summer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday, Carm,” Laura grinned as Carmilla climbed through her window, landing gracefully on her bed.

“You didn’t have too…” She mumbled when she caught sight of the clumsily wrapped gift and cupcake that Laura produced from behind her back.

“Of course I did! You don’t get to turn 12 every day! Wait a second, let me light the cake,”

Carmilla eyed the match in Laura’s hand warily, “Are you sure you can be trusted with that?”

She just rolled her eyes at that, “You sound like my dad,”

“I’m offended, Hollis,”

“You should be, Karnstein,”

Once she managed to light it, after several attempts, Laura nudged Carmilla, prompting her to blow out the candle.

“…happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to grumpy cat, happy birthday to YOU!”

Carmilla’s hair fell over her eyes as she smirked into the camera suddenly thrust in her face, tickling Laura’s sides and leaving the cupcake forgotten as Laura fought back, targeting the sensitive spot on her neck.

They lay back, breathlessly laughing with messy hair and red cheeks. Carmilla turned the gift in her hands, carefully unwrapping it. It was a charm bracelet with a small star on it. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, she initiated a hug, pulling Laura closer to her because her mother only ever gave her things she had no use for. Generic gift cards and floral dresses, the latter hanging mockingly in her wardrobe like a pathetic reminder of the fact that she was a disappointment.

Laura doesn’t quite understand why she had to wait on the doorstep of Carmilla’s house. Why she was never invited inside even when it’s pouring with rain and the wind is blowing fiercely. She caught sight of Mattie, once, through the crack in the door as Carmilla sorted through her various keys. Elegant and haughty, impeccable posture as she began her ascent up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Locked out?”

Dark brown eyes stared up at her, through a messy fringe and long eyelashes. William was curled into her side, snoring lightly and covered by her jacket. Carmilla’s mother had a habit of leaving for meetings while she and Will were at school. Mattie usually returned home before the temperature drops, ushering her siblings in – or carrying them if they had fallen asleep, but they never dared speak a word of that, and the shouting begins the second their mother meets steely eyes.

This time Mattie was out at some business mixer and Laura suspected that the two had been sat on the doorstep for a while, Carmilla stroking Will’s hair subconsciously as she finished her algebra homework.

“I guess so,”

Will began to stir, mumbling nonsensically.

“He’s always been a weakling,” Carmilla said, trying to cloak her fondness for her brother and failing miserably

Later, when Will was sprawled on the Hollis’ sofa and her father sound asleep, Carmilla crawled into bed with Laura and whispered her into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised when she woke in the middle of the night to erratic flashes of light creeping through the gap in her curtains. Laura stumbled out of bed and pulled on a sweater, only to find Carmilla sat astride their shared fence, waving at her to come down.

“Tell me about the stars again?”

“Sure,” Laura watched as Carmilla shifted in her periphery.

She feels Carmilla’s hand encircle her wrist and gently guide it upwards towards the constellations.

“The Japanese say that Vega,” a finger pointed to the constellation Carmilla informed her was ‘Lyra’, “is a goddess, an immortal princess, known as Tanabata. She falls in love with a mortal, Altair. But when Tanabata’s father finds out, he is furious and tells her that she is forbidden from dating the mortal – he is not worthy of her love. Altair and Vega were placed in the sky, separated by the Milky Way. Every year, on the 7th night of the 7th moon, a bridge of magpies forms across the Milky Way, and they are reunited. Sometimes Altair’s annual trip across the Milky Way is treacherous, though, and he doesn’t make it. In that case, Tanabata’s tears form raindrops that fall over Japan,”

Carmilla was voice is wistful and distant and Laura felt her eyes prick with tears when she whispered the last few words, sliding her hand out of Carmilla’s grasp and entwining their fingers instead, bringing their joint hands down between them and brushing Carmilla’s knuckles with her thumb.

They were lying in Laura’s garden, atop a hastily strewn blanket and an assortment of pillows. Carmilla buried her nose into Laura’s favourite yellow pillow and squeezed her hand tightly.

“Carm?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to be friends forever, aren’t we?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Carmilla mumbled in reply and Laura realised that she was treading the fine line between sleep and reality.

Laura was the first to wake up, cracking her neck and frowning at the stiffness of her limbs. Carmilla looked infinitely younger and peaceful as she snored softly, hair madly strewn on the pillow. By her watch, it was 4am. Enough time for Carmilla to get back home. And for them to marvel at the sunrise together before Carmilla legged it over the fence, still hugging the yellow pillow to her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura isn’t exactly well versed in physics or even philosophy, but she’s pretty sure that forever is longer than the 2 and a half years she had with Carmilla before her father announced that they were moving to some far away town.

She supposed this is how they were destined to end, her hand pressed against the glass of the moving van as Carmilla stood, stoic demeanour cracking, at the gate of their house.

That night, as she slept in their shell of a new house, Laura pulled the duvet tighter around her, vaguely registering that Carmilla never returned her yellow pillow.

Carmilla stared at the ceiling listlessly. It was over. Her heart thrummed in her ear, threatening to burst at any second. She held the notebook Laura had gotten her for her 13th birthday under the light of her lamp, tracing the words carefully written on the first page in Laura’s neat script.

 _Write me a constellation_.

 

* * *

**1.2**

 

“Bet you can’t climb higher than me!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Whoever gets to the top branch the fastest buys ice-creams later?”

Laura quickly shrugged off her school bag, depositing it at the base of the tree, “Race you!”

They returned home, an hour later, shoes scuffed with mud caked soles. Carmilla’s mother tutted at her and spat out that she’d have to hand wash them herself. Laura’s father askd her why she’s always hanging out with _that girl from next door_ and _Laura, honey, I’m just worried that you won’t make other friends_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lauuuura,”

They were walking home from school, side by side on the pavement.

“Oh come on Carm, it’s only _one_ week,”

“What will I do without you here to walk to school with me? I’ll become some sort of recluse and live alone in a hut on a hill,”

“You’re being melodramatic,”

“There’s nothing melodramatic about eternal solitude, creampuff,” she said seriously, bumping Laura’s shoulder with her own.

“You know I’d stay if I could but my dad’s family are _super_ into the whole reunion thing. It’d be like renouncing my heritage if I didn’t turn up,”

“ _Fine,_ ”

“Good to know I have your approval,”

“…I’ll miss you,”

Something inside Laura melted at the way Carmilla’s voice cracked slightly and she pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I miss you more,”

“I’ll miss you the most,”

“I’ll miss you the mostest!”

“I’m not even going to ruin that for you, Laura,” Carmilla whispered it into her hair and Laura tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine when Carmilla pulled back and brushed her cheek with her thumb.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re insufferable,”

“When did you learn such a long word, creampuff?”

“Shut up, _popsicle_ ,”

“We both know that doesn’t work,”

She was building a TARDIS out of yogurt pots and cardboard boxes, Carmilla perched on her bed, flicking through Mattie’s book on architecture and critiquing the structural soundness of the police box, showing Laura diagrams of solid foundations, hopping off of the bed and running back to her house to grab a torch. Laura couldn’t help but beam when she returned brandishing the flashlight and held it in place as Carmilla secured it with copious amounts of tape.

Laura was aghast when she revealed that she’d never watched doctor who and Carmilla didn’t bother arguing when she was all but pushed onto Laura’s desk chair and the laptop was booted up.

“So, I’ve got _all_ of them on DVD, where should we start?”      

“Wherever your heart takes you, cutie,”

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla smiled at her lazily over the top of her sketchbook. They were sat opposite each other, sipping milkshakes. Well, _Laura_ was sipping a milkshake and Carmilla was taking glances at the glass occasionally, commenting on the sugar content.

“I guess that’s just what makes you so sweet, eh cupcake?”

“You’re such a dork,”

“I’ll have you know that I’m punk rock,”

“Yeah? I’m sure the smudges of pencil lead on your nose are _very_ punk rock,”

Carmilla stared at her in disbelief, quickly checking her reflection in her glass. Sure enough, grey streaks of lead littered her nose.

“Awh, don’t pout, grumpy cat! Whatcha’ drawing?”    

“Wouldn’t you like to know? And I don’t pout, _cutie_ ,”

Laura kicked her shin underneath the table.

“Ow…ok, how about this: I’ll show you when I’ve filled up this _entire_ sketchbook? Deal?”

She only agreed because she reasoned that Carmilla spent eighty percent of her waking hours with a pencil in her hand, absent-mindedly recording the landscape around her and was bound to finish it soon.

Carmilla would later deny that she let Laura smudge cat whiskers on her cheeks with her fingertips, even though she knew that Laura had the polaroids to prove it.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla could tell Laura would freak out.

“Ohmygodohmygodomygod,”

“Breath cupcake,”

“You’re wearing my owl sweater,”

“So?”

“I _have_ to go get my camera wait here!”

When Laura returned a minute later, Carmilla was still sat on her bed, looking entirely unamused.

“It’s not my fault that your dad spilt milk on me,”

“Hey, at least you’re not crying over it!” Laura puts on possibly the cheesiest grin ever to grace the Earth and Carmilla doesn’t bother to hide the smile creeping onto her face.

“That was shocking,” She said with mock-distaste

“You love me anyway,”

Carmilla grasped her chest dramatically, dropping onto one knee, “Indeed, it is the curse of my existence,”

“You’re silly,”

“You love me anyway,” Carmilla echoed her words between laughter as Laura tackled her with tickles.

 

* * *

 

“Laura no!”

“Laura yes!” She replied as she prepared her run-up

“You’re going to kill me. This is it. I’m going to die. Tell Will that I hate him,”

“Awh come on don’t be a wimp, grumpy cat,”

“…Alright then. Bury me with my first editions,” Carmilla closed her eyes and braced herself

“Here we go…yeeeeehaaaawwwww!”

And with that, Laura launched herself into the air and jumped onto Carmilla’s back.

“Carm, come on, we only have 1 minute to complete the course,”

Carmilla sighed as she steadied Laura, acutely aware of the tanned arms flung around her neck. Laura had set up an obstacle course with pipes and tyres. It was all going so well, until the paddling pool filled with water that led to a pipe they both had to crawl through.

“Uh, Laura, I,”

“What’s wrong?”

Her heart rate began to pick up.

“Nothing, it’s fine, we’ll be fine,”

Laura hopped off of her and dove into the pool.

Breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

When Carmilla sunk down into the water to begin the trek through the tunnel, it all caught up with her.

The water attacked her in waves, swallowing her limbs. Her breathing became ragged and it was only when Laura stood up at the exit of the tunnel that she realised that Carmilla had not followed her out.

“Carm? Carmilla? Shit,”

After she had hauled Carmilla out of the tunnel, she threw a blanket around her and held her close. The girl was shaking and looked so small under the cover of garish tartan.

“I’m sorry,”

“Nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I should be the one apologising. I had no idea,”

“No, it’s just…she…”

Her mother, then. Laura felt the rage bubbling up inside her. Carmilla’s mother had done something to her.

“We can talk about it if you want?”

Carmilla shook her head and turned to nuzzle into Laura’s neck, breathing evening out.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Her_ sketchbook sat in her lap as they sped down the motorway, tears barely drying before new ones were streaming down her cheeks. There were shadowy sketches of mystical creatures hiding in plain sight, in parks or the library, and poetry scrawled in the margin.

She loved them all, like little pieces of Carmilla dancing on the page.

She couldn’t bring herself to turn the last page. Her heart was heavy and her hands trembled. She pushed the sketchbook under her bed and it lay forgotten, hidden by storage boxes and old toys.

 

* * *

 

 

**_1.3_ **

Laura Hollis doesn’t remember much about her first home. Vague images of playing football alone in the garden, never daring to kick it over the fence, faint echoes of sky blue slats of wood on their side and burnt umber on their neighbour’s side. There was no real heartbreak as the town blurred past her on moving day.

 

 

 

 


	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of high school shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written whilst listening to Allison Weiss' New Love (p rad album check it out), hence the title of the chapter. Enjoy!

_**2.1** _

So this was it.

Laura’s knuckles were white as she clutched onto the straps of her rucksack. Her dad had made her pack bear spray and a miniature first aid kit in addition to her seemingly endless list of recommended reading. As a result of this, her bag was bursting and embarrassingly heavy – almost as heavy as her.

In a bout of confidence, she let the straps go and focused on slowing her heartrate. She only made it up 4 of ten steps before she felt gravity pulling her downwards. Damn her AP lit textbook and its damn student workbook. She felt herself make contact with something, or rather _somebody._ If she hadn’t already been falling, Laura would’ve wished for the ground to swallow her whole.

“Woah! Watch it, short stack!”

Her bag fell off of her shoulders and tumbled down the remaining steps.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry,” Laura frantically apologised, looking up until she met the eyes of the tall girl she had collided with. _The clear blue and ever so slightly dreamy_ eyes of the redhead she had almost knocked over.

“It’s fine, honestly. Are you new here?”

“Uh, yeah, Laura Hollis,”

“Danny Lawrence,” Danny bent down to pick up the fallen rucksack and handed it back to Laura, who was preoccupied with not falling again. Danny started to swiftly continue up the stairs, gesturing for Laura to follow her, “I’ll show you around,”

“Oi! Lawrence! Wait up!” Came a call from behind Danny

“LaFontaine! Laura, this is LaFontaine. LaFontaine, this is Laura, she’s in the year below us,” Lafontaine grinned and thrust a hand out for Laura to shake.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Laura,”

Another fiery haired girl ran up to them, curls bouncing and cheeks flushed, “LaF, don’t go running off like that, you know I worry,”

“Sure Perr, I know,” LaFontaine rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly

‘Perr’ turned to Laura, face brightening, “Who’s this?”

“Laura, Laura Hollis,”

“As in Captain Hollis’ daughter? I’m Lola, Lola Perry”

“Uh yeah that would be me?”

“Sorry, it’s just that my dad works at the station too,” She paused to flatten a stray strand of LaFontaine’s unruly hair, “You two should come over for dinner sometime,”

“Really?”

“Of course! There’s always room round our table for more, that’s what my mum says,”

Danny seemed to be getting impatient, “Come on, guys, I said I’d show Laura around before the bell,”

Laura guessed she could always count on her clumsy nature to make friends for her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hollis!”

Danny was running towards her, having finished her circuits for that day.

“Up for a movie round mine tonight?”

A movie. Just her and Danny. _Alone?_

“Sure!”

“Cool, LaF is bringing some of their weird popcorn, so get pumped,”

Oh. Not alone.

“You sound like such a dudebro,”

“I don’t”

“Do too,” Laura stuck her tongue out at her

“You’ll pay for that, Hollis,”

“Really?”

“Race you to the diner, first one there gets to choose the movie,”

Damn.

“You know my legs are way too short to keep up with you,”

“A bad workman blames his tools,”

“We’re _so_ having a Buffy marathon!” Laura shouted as she launched herself off of the bleachers, face bunched up in determination.

“Hollis! You get out of breath walking upstairs!”

Danny would be lying if she said she didn’t let her win.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus LaF!” Laura swore she nearly had a heart attack when LaFontaine burst through her bedroom door, dressed in a chicken suit, mask held in one hand and water pistol in the other.

“Didn’t you get the memo? IT’S SPIRIT WEEK!!”

Perry appeared behind them, wearing a less elaborate unicorn costume and smiling slightly, “LaFontaine insisted on it,” she says, cheeks red

“How did you get in?”

“Never mind that! We have to find you a costume, pronto!”

“Have a look in my wardrobe but I don’t have any weird animal costumes in there,”

“I always keep a couple of good costumes on hand, for emergencies, you know?”

“Totally?”

“What about this?”

“I am _not_ wearing a leopard print leotard from when I was 7,”

“No offence, L, but I don’t think you’ve grown much since then anyway,”

“LaFontaine stop making a mess, let me look,” Perry squeezed past LaF, “Ah! Here we are!” She held up a pair of cat ears from when Laura was about 11 and had convinced Carmilla to come trick or treating with her.

_Carmilla._

_Holy Hufflepuff, Hollis, pull yourself together. She’s most likely forgotten about you by now._

 

Her mother was home. Shit. Crap. Fuck.

“Will, go to your room,”

“Whyyyy? Theo only just came online?”

“Go to your room, lock the door,”

“Whatever, Kitty,” Will stormed off, stomping up the stairs dramatically

 

“Mircalla!” her mother’s shrill voice echoed around the house. Mircalla was her mother’s attempt at a nickname. Which would be all fine and dandy if the nickname didn’t cause her skin to crawl every time she heard it.

_Don’t call me that_.

“Yes mother?”

 

She staggered around the bathroom, head in hands and silently screaming until the madness faded a little. Cold water in fell in droplets down her face, hands moving to brace almost painfully against white porcelain.

It was over, for now. The overwhelming pain had subsided to a murmur.

She softly knocked on Will’s door.

“Hey, kiddo, you awake?”

Nothing.

“Kid?”

The door unlocked slowly and Will’s dark eyes appeared.

“D’you want some of my gummy bears?” he pulled her in by the arm and offered her the bag

“Sure,” She laughed weakly, accepting the small handful

“No problem kitty – hey! Not the green ones!”

She tossed the offending sweets back into the bag, he was _just_ like Laura.

_Laura._

_Get your shit together Karnstein. She’s probably forgotten all about you._

 

“Hey, L?”

“Huh?” Laura snapped out of her daze

“You okay? That face bordered on flashback,”

“I’m fine, just wondering if I need to stop by anywhere on the way to school to get stuff to make me look a bit more…cat-like,”

This seemed to satisfy LaF, if only temporarily, “Perry, Laura can borrow that black lycra thing, right?”

Perry nodded, looking at the drawings on her walls.

“Black. Lycra. Thing?”

“Yeah!”

“This is stupid,”

“I know, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

_I heard she got kicked out of her last school._

_Yeah? I heard she doesn’t speak._

_A select mute or something?_

_What a weirdo._

_Retard._

Carmilla had resisted attending the high school with her new step-sister for precisely this reason. Uncivilised cretins everywhere. She guessed it was better to lay low, to keep her head down and not get beaten up or pushed into a locker.

She pulled down her sleeves to hide the bruises.

In lessons like Mr Ryan’s she found herself gazing out of the window and admiring the way that the clouds shifted constantly into abstract shapes. She’d think about Mattie, now away at a law firm in New York and about Will, who was beginning to show hints of a moody teenage boy. She thought about Laura, what Laura was doing. She was in her second year, which meant Laura was in her first. What did she look like now? Did she still have those adorable dimples? She probably made friends on her first day, knowing her. Carmilla felt an inexplicable pang of jealousy when she thought of Laura’s new friends. Laura was allowed to be friends with whoever she wanted.

_But you’re not with her._

* * *

 

 

It stung a little to see her mother hugging Natalie, her new husband’s daughter.

It stung even more when Natalie whispered, over breakfast one day, that, “Mom is so cool and nice, I wish Daddy had married her sooner,”

“Me too, Nat, me too,” She mumbled, avoiding Natalie’s eyes as she read her book

“You could be a little brighter, Carmilla,”

“Brighter? I’m not some faulty lightbulb,”

“Oh my god, Carmilla, I didn’t mean that! Will, tell her to lighten up,”

“If anything, that just made it worse,” Carmilla quipped

“Let her have her fun, Kitty,”

“I trusted you, Will, traitor,”

He launched a spoonful of cornflakes at her, missing by a rather large margin. A small pile of soggy cereal lay on one of their mother’s precious carpets.

Carmilla glared at him. She had…roughly an hour to clean his mess out of the expensive rug before her mother came downstairs. And if she didn’t finish in time? Her mother would be less ‘cool and nice’ and more excessively loud and perhaps violent.

She just prayed to any god who might be listening that Oliver came down with her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

For a long time, Laura tried to deny the inevitability of Danny. But the truth was, she was a tiny bit in love with her and knew for a fact that Danny did not love her back. She had concrete evidence of this was the fact that Danny _also_ flirted with another member of the hockey team, Kirsch. At first, they had been bitter rivals but, as the season began to hot up during Laura’s third year, they started to hang out more and more.

Laura tried not to blame Kirsch, who was a sweet kid and had organised a charity initiative within the sport teams at the school.

She _tried._

But it was hard when Danny would hug her tightly and save her a seat at lunch, every day, no exceptions, sharing food with her and calling her ‘ _Hollis_ ’ in _that_ voice.

She had also tried to like boys. Forced herself to agree with Betty when she would call the boys that walked past them at lunch ‘hot’ and ignored the way her heart accelerated when Danny talked to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla would often sit alone, without Jay or Harley or Ell or Sofia, and sketch. She sometimes flicked guiltily through her sketchbook, knowing Ell would probably leave her if she saw that the first half of it was full of the same girl with soft wavy hair and kind eyes.

To be fair, Ell had been creeping her way in recently. Her characters morphed into blue eyed beauties and smirked back at her.

Most of her work was pen sketches, ink in rough lines across the page. She told herself that this mean she could never go back on her mistakes. But really it was because, every so often, she could run her finger along the barrel and feel the words.

_Write me a constellation._

It was a shame. Carmilla would much rather capture the beauty of the universe through art rather than words.

_**2.2** _

It was all or nothing, really.

It had been almost a year since they had moved and Laura was nearing the first day of high school. She had been mulling the idea over in her head for a few weeks by the time she found herself hovering over the send button of her phone.

The last page of the sketchbook, guiltily dug out from under her bed and dusted off.

A portrait of her, smiling and looking at a phone number on the page next to it.

All or nothing.

_Unknown Number: ~~Hi Hey~~  it’s laura_.

_Carmilla? : Who? im sorry, u have the wrong number_

Laura’s heart sank. Of course Carmilla had gotten a new phone, what had she expected?

_Unknown Number: This sounds stupid but_

_Unknown Number: Do you know a Carmilla?_

“Will, who the fuck are you talking to?” Carmilla knocked the phone out of his hands, “I gave you that phone so you could tell me when to get you from school and play snake or something, not to disturb my studying with incessant ‘dinging’,”

“One: language! Two: Nobody,”

“Liar, and I’m allowed to swear,”

“Just because I get more girls than you,”

“Will you’re literally 11 years old,”

“That’s what makes it so bad,” He said, puffing out his chest

“Seriously, who are you talking to? You didn’t give your number out to random people did you?”

“No I’m not _that_ dumb. Besides, Mattie lost her shit when she found out that I had Theo’s number,”

“One: language! Two: Who. Is. It?”

“How come you’re allowed to swear and I’m not? It’s not fair!”

“Will,”

 “Ugh, fine, it’s _Ell_ ,”

“Who? Kid, this isn’t one of your pranks is it?”

“No I swear, look! She’s my buddy,”

“Your what? Give me the phone,”

“But -”

“The phone, Will,”

“ _Fine_ ,”

 

_Not Carmilla :  no srry_

_Unknown Number: sorry for bothering you_

_Not Carmilla: nah its chill_

_Not Carmilla: I’m kirsch_

Judging by Kirsch’s spelling, they were either a nine year old using a phone for the first time or a person in their early 40s still clinging on to text speak.

_Unknown Number: Nice to meet you_

_Kirsch: likewise_

 

_William: Hey, it’s Will’s sister_

_Ell: Did he do something?_

_William: Apart from distracting me from my geometry homework with his constant texting_

_Ell:_ _That would be my bad, sorry_

_Ell:_ _The middle school has a buddy system and because I skipped out on a detention, I got picked to ‘help’ younger kids_

_William: I guess you drew the short straw_

_Ell: Will’s a good kid_

_Ell: I’m supposed to be meeting him during school hours next week if you wanted to tag along, got any undesirable classes?_

_William: I guess I wouldn’t mind missing chemistry, Mr Ryan is boring as hell_

_Ell: I’ll sort it with the principal_

_William: Hopefully Will won’t get in the way of us getting to know each other ;)_

_Ell: William’s sister! How dare you insinuate that this session will be about anything but furthering Will’s education!_

 

Ell didn’t mention the bruises lining her arms or the angry red scratch at the base of her jugular, a casualty from the fatal minutes in which her mother had roughly taken hold of her and nearly spat in her face. She passed Carmilla a cup of coffee and wrapped her scarf around her neck, adjusting it to hide the raised line.

The scarf smelled like smoke and roses and Carmilla hated herself a little bit for melting into the scent.

“Hey, I thought you said Will was going to be here?”

“Maybe I lied a little,”

“Well, well, Miss Aaronovitch, resorting to dirty tactics to spend time with me?”

“I don’t see you complaining,”

“Touché,” Carmilla’s cheeks flushed slightly as Ell smiled at her

Ell looked out into the car park of the diner, smirking when she saw a trio approaching them, “Finish your coffee, Karnstein, you’re coming on a squad outing,”

“Cinderella! So this is your new prince charming,” one of them shouted over at Ell as the three entered, earning glares from the tired looking waitresses.

“Piss off Harley,” Ell laughed, “This is _Carmilla_ ,”

Harley was short and quiet, the bones showing through his dark skin, hair an even darker shock of curls. He wore band t-shirts and loose jeans that never seemed to fit quite right. He called Carmilla ‘Sasquatch’ and she found herself not caring, because friends were better than sitting alone at lunch.

Sofia had a loud laugh and eyes that darted about, as if looking for mischief. Her hair was pale blue with dark roots creeping in and it forever fell in front of her eyes. She called Carmilla ‘baby sis’ even though she was older and Carmilla felt oddly protective of her and the harmonica that she carried in her back pocket.

Jay was tall and climbed anything and everything he set his eyes on. He a wild hair that he protected with his life, always wearing some kind of hat, though Carmilla suspected that that had more to do with the fact that he hid illegal substances in it rather than a desire to look good. He called her Carmilla because he had neither the time nor the will to use nicknames and bounced between sarcastic apathy and endless enthusiasm.

They were family, for those turbulent years of high school and though Carmilla had Will and Mattie and _Natalie_ , they were something else entirely. Because although Jay could be insensitive, he gave the best hugs. Sofia would a jaunty tune to cheer them up when it felt like the entire universe was collapsing around them. And Harley, _Harley_ would listen until your throat went sore from talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura was glad she miraculously managed not to fall over on her first day of high school. Her bag was full of ‘safety supplies’ and her ridiculously heavy textbooks, weighing her down and hitting doorframes. Her dad had finally agreed to let her walk to school by herself. She bit back a comment about how she’d be able to walk with Carmilla if they hadn’t moved. Laura knew that his job was important and scolded herself for being so selfish.

She sat alone at lunch, next to a table of rowdy gingers attempting to catch food in their mouths. Another girl was sat with them, with a head of vibrant curls, and she smiled apologetically at Laura, rolling her eyes at her friends.

Her phone buzzed.

_Kirsch: Whatcha doing?_

_Laura: nothing much_

Kirsch had insisted on talking to her and Laura guessed she had nothing to lose.

_Laura: first day of high school_

_Kirsch: made any friends_

_Laura: No :(_

_Kirsch: I’d totally be your friend if you went to my school_

_Laura: thanks, Kirsch_

She wasn’t really sure if this acted as an actual comfort but she appreciated the sentiment.

At that moment, the shortest haired ginger launched a cheese puff into her travel mug. Laura’s gaze snapped up and met three pairs of startled eyes.

“LaFontaine!”

“Perry, calm down, it’s not as if I set her on fire,”

“The same can’t be said for poor SJ,”

“That was _one_ time and she was fine,”

“If you can call several months of counselling fine…”

“Why so pessimistic Perry?”

“I can’t help it when you attack people every other day!”

“I’d hardly call this an attack,” LaFontaine turned to the tall ginger, “Lawrence, would you call this an attack?”

Lawrence made a face at Laura and raised her eyebrows at the arguing friends.

“Go over there and say sorry,” Perry, the curly haired girl, crossed her arms and looked at LaFontaine sternly, “Please?”

“All you had to do was use the magic word, Perr’”

“You’re awful,”

“I have no idea how you put up with me,” Lafontaine flashed a bright smile at Perry before turning to Laura, “Hey, Frosh?”

“Uh, hi,”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Perry sent them another glare, “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Oh no! It’s fine, really, I prefer my hot chocolate to be cheesy anyway!”

LaFontaine leant forward and murmured, “You don’t get it, Perry will kill me if I don’t do anything,”

“…um sure, what’re thinking?”

“I guess you could come round mine tonight for a party?”

“A p-party?”

“Yeah nothing big, just Lawrence, Perry and I,” LaFontaine thought for a second, “Oh! And some other kids from the hockey team!

 

Her dad had been surprisingly lenient, telling her to be back by 11pm and offering to give people rides home if they needed them.

“I’m just glad you’re making friends, Laur-bear,”

“What if they turn out to be drug taking hooligans?”

“Then I would have to intervene but you could visit them in jail,”

“Gee thanks dad,”

 

They had already started playing a game of Cards Against Humanity before Laura got there, packed onto the couch and sprawled on the floor.

Lawrence, or Danny, as Laura learnt her name was, JP and Betty were an unlikely group of friends.

Danny was athletic and helped to run several of the school’s societies. JP was a quiet boy who spent most of his time in the school’s rather low-tech facilities with LaFontaine, probably plotting something. Betty could come off as snobby but Laura came to know that her parents pushed her extremely hard and that, after her brother died, she became the sole hope for a lawyer in the family.

 

* * *

 

 

Some would’ve called Carmilla heartless for being happy when her mother broke off her engagement to the latest in a long line of hotshot lawyer sweethearts.

Others would’ve perhaps pitied her for having lost yet another father figure.

Carmilla, a somewhat broody teenager, didn’t give a damn what people thought. She was just glad that nobody else had been sucked into the hellhole that was her family. Mattie had escaped, for now, only returning approximately 3.5 times a year, if they were lucky.

Will was an increasing mamma’s boy, agreeing to become a doctor and signing up to the junior medical training scheme run by their mother’s company. It had become clear that she could only really on her ragtag group of misfits for any kind of support.

She didn’t mind, really.

Not even when she saw Will talking to Maman about his studies, mere hours after she’d been spitting insults in Carmilla’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“I never want those drug taking hooligans near our house ever again! Do you hear me? Mircalla? Listen to me!”

Carmilla snapped back to her mother’s gaze, “Ok, of course,”

“What were you thinking? Letting them traipse all over the lawn like that?”

“They weren’t _traipsing_ , Jay was just sitting down to rest, and he just broke his leg play-”

“Broke his leg? While under the influence, I assume?”

“ _Mother,_ he plays hockey,”

“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady!” She stepped closer, “You heard me, none of them, especially that _Jamie_ boy, are to set foot on our property,”

_Or what? You’ll beat them too?_ “Ok. Understood. I’m sorry,”

“You better be. Mr Lewis may have been liberal but his time at this house is over,”

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay, baby sis?”

“Hey, Carmilla, no offence but your mum is kind of a bitch,” Jay pushed himself off of the table he had been resting on and settled onto his crutches

“I’m fine guys, seriously,”

“Are you sure? Ell lost her nut,”

“Tell her I’m fine,”

“No _you_ tell her you’re fine, you’re her girlfriend,”

“Jay for the last time, we’re not dating,”

“I’m just saying…you should be,”

“I second that,” Sofia looked up from her phone

“You’re so in love with each other that I want to physically be sick,”

“I feel nauseous every time you guys look at each other,”

“You’re both being ridiculous!” Carmilla paused for a second, avoiding eye contact with them both, “How do I…How do I ask her out?”

“Ayyy! Get some Carmilla!” Jay shouted, punching his fist into the air, “Right, you take her to see a movie, nothing too scary, just like a romcom or something and then you –”

“I don’t know what you and your toy boys get up to but I’m not doing the ‘yawn and lean’ like some desperate boy, offence definitely meant,”

“Ok, no that’s cool, I’ve got a few other techniques that I’ve… _cultivated_ over the years,” he rubbed his hands together and grinned maniacally

By this point, Sofia had completely abandoned her phone and was also offering ideas, albeit not good ones, “You gotta trick her into thinking that you’ve set her up on a blind date, and then BOOM, it’s you and then you make out or whatever. Or you could bribe her brother into getting her parents out of the way so you can,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “You know,”

 

In the end, Carmilla blurted it out on a dreary afternoon at the arcade, when Harley, Jay and Sofia conveniently disappeared to ‘get snacks’. Carmilla liked to think that she didn’t see them out of the corner of her eye, hiding behind the coin pushers as she awkwardly played with her hands.

“Um, uh, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Jesus Carmilla, buy a girl a drink first!” Ell laughed, leaning slightly closer to her

“Oh god I’m sorry, I should’ve known, I just –”

“Just shut up Carmilla,”

Their first kiss happened, just like that. Carmilla’s heart beating fast and Ell smiling against her mouth. Carmilla remembered kissing a boy, once, Thomas, when she was 9 years old. It had been wet and overenthusiastic on his end and had nearly put her off it for life.

But this, this was different. It was like dodging lightning during a storm and driving down the highway in Harley’s brother’s truck at midnight.

Carmilla knew she wasn’t supposed to fall in love like that, like some kind of dopey girl in a poorly written Hollywood blockbuster but she couldn’t help it. Everything fell into place and Carmilla could finally clearly through the fog.

**_2.3_ **

Carmilla had always been a recluse. She and her siblings, Mattie and Will, had been home-schooled by an elite set of tutors – not just in core subjects but also in music and etiquette. As a result, she had never really spoken to many people outside the circle of her immediate family and teachers.

On many a rainy afternoon, Carmilla would, having finished her dance lesson and Latin translations, stare out of her window into the woods behind her house. Every now and again, the neighbour’s daughter would come into view, aimlessly kicking a football around and digging moats around the perimeter of her garden.

She would sit and ponder what it would be like if her mother had let go of her inhibitions and sent her and Will to state school. Maybe she, too, would come home beaming and clutching a piece of artwork for the fridge or a poem to be framed above the mantelpiece.

As she approached the date she would have started her second year of high school, there was a change. A flick of a switch somewhere.

This switch came in the form of Mr Lewis. Or Ollie, as he told Carmilla to call him, patting her on the head and ignoring the fervent scowls she threw at him. Oliver came with a pinstriped suit and neatly waxed hair and he smelled of new cars. Carmilla didn’t particularly like him. Which was a shame because her mother took a shine to him. Before long, there was another surname to be added to the roster.

Morgan-Belmonde-Karnstein-Luce-Lewis didn’t quite roll off the tongue.

So everybody kept their own names and another crack appeared in the foundations.

Oliver had a daughter, Natalie, and it became clear that she was part of the package. Natalie was around Carmilla’s age, bubbly and perpetually a nuisance. Carmilla kept her distance, it never ended well when she got attached to her mother’s men.

Much to her surprise, Oliver stuck around. He insisted on sending Natalie to the local high school and somehow convinced her mother that it was a good idea to send Carmilla too.

So, that was how she ended up there, sat at a way too small and way too gum covered desk in her first class of the year.

_I heard she got kicked out of her last school._

_Yeah? I heard she doesn’t speak._

_A select mute or something?_

_What a weirdo._

_Retard._

Laughter.

“Say that to my face, plebeian,” She snarled

The boys spun round in their seats.

“What?”

“Man, I think she called us rocks,”

“Sorry, should I translate? Say that to my face, you dipshit,”

At that moment, the teacher decided to stop in front of her to give her a workbook.

So, that’s how she ended up there, on her knees scraping gum off of worn desks on her first day of school.

She had just finished the 2nd row when she found herself face to face with another girl. The girl smirked at her, giving her a look that said: stuck here too, huh?

Carmilla sent a ‘seems so, what’s your crime’ eyebrow raise and a nod back.

“Told Callahan that I didn’t believe in his Baby-Boomer-American-Dream bullshit, you?”

“Confronted two douches that were whispering about me,”

“I haven’t seen you around here before,”

“I’m new,”

“Ell Aaronovitch,”

“Carmilla Karnstein,”

“Let’s get out of here,” Ell whispered in her ear and grabbed her arm, dragging her out from under the desk and leading her down the hallway, both of them breaking into a full sprint when they heard the detention supervisor return from his coffee break, feet padding heavily on the linoleum.

 

* * *

 

 

She met LaFontaine and their friend Perry when the former set Laura’s chemistry textbook on fire by accident and they had ended up sitting in the nurse’s office together, hair singed and clothes a good deal crispier than they had been before the lesson started.

“Perry this is _awesome_ ,”

“Awesome how?”

“Don’t you see? Now my parents have to let me cut it!”

“Please don’t tell me you did this on purpose?”

“I’m not that stupid Perr’,”

“I know, sweetie, but half of my home ec folder is now ashes,”

“I’ll help you rewrite your notes,” LaFontaine was practically bouncing, “I promise,”

Laura had been quietly holding her hand under cold water and watching the two bicker like a married couple, “Um, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I could get some spare clothes? My dad is at work so I can’t call him,”

“Hi, I’m LaFontaine and this is Perry. No need to be sorry, my fault for burning the bottom of your shirt. We can go over to the drama supply closet, I’ll be able to sort us out with better clothes than the shit they have in here,” LaFontaine pointed in the general direction of the lost and found box that was overflowing with oddly coloured shirts and socks.

On the way to the drama building, LaFontaine kept up their excitable chatter.

“So, L, I’m having this, well _we’re_ having this party of sorts tonight. I was thinking that maybe you would like to come, to make up for the whole ‘burning your belongings’ thing,”

“I’ll have to ask my dad, he’s kind of strict about staying out late,”

“It’s more of a ‘sit on the couch together and eat pizza whilst playing video games’ kind of party, really. Perry’s making brownies! They’re kinda legendary,”

“Who’s coming?” If she was being honest with herself, Laura was sold at the word ‘brownies’

“A couple of kids from the hockey team and somebody from my genetic engineering course,”

“Should I bring anything?”

“I mean you could bring some more foo –” Perry slapped their arm lightly, “No, she’s right we already have enough to feed a small army. Just bring yourself,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Laura!” LaFontaine grinned at her when they opened the door

“Hey! I know you, well, Perry said that you didn’t need more food, but I had an extra packet of cookies, so,”

“Not a problem, I’ll stick them in the kitchen then I’ll take you through to the living room,”

Laura followed LaFontaine down the hallway, noticing the framed photos of LaFontaine with long hair and floral dresses. Glancing back to her new found friend, she found it hard to make a connection with the slightly miserable child in the frames and the one waving their arms about dramatically as they walked in front of her.

As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, Laura almost collided with a tall ginger.

“Sorry!”

She laughed, “No it’s cool, I’m Danny, nice to meet you – you’re the kid that LaF set on fire, right?”

Laura felt her cheeks flush a bright red, “Unfortunately yes! Not that it’s unfortunate that I met you, well I guess it _is_ unfortunate that I nearly ran into you, I’m just making it worse aren’t I,”

“Yep,” Danny was still laughing

“Sorry, I’m a walking accident waiting to happen,”

“I’m sure that’s not true,”

“You’d be surprised,”

“I like surprises,”

_Wait was this flirting?_

Laura coughed, “Anyway, I’m Laura!”

“Well, _Laura_ , I’m sure you’d love to meet the rest of us! LaF, you can stop eavesdropping now, we’re going to see how good this one is at Guitar Hero,”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Haaaaarley this is lame,” Sofia whined, kicking her can of coke into the air and into a bin.

“Whatever, Sof, I told Jay that we’d be there, so we’re going. Oi, love birds! Get your asses into the truck or you don’t get to sit next to each other,” he called over to where Carmilla and Ell were sat, hands entwined on the bonnet of the principal’s car.

“Alright, don’t be an ass Harley, we saw you and Jay at the party last weekend,” Ell shouted back, hopping off of the car and crushing her cigarette with her heel. She planted a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before running and jumping into the back of the truck.

Laughing, Carmilla ran after her, settling in beside her and taking a sip of the beer offered to her.

 

It was Danny’s first game of the season and they were playing against another co-ed team from some high school down south. The seating was crowded and the pupils from the opposition were rowdy and loud and rather obnoxious but Laura was so swept up in the excitement of the chanting and the rumble of the crowd to really care. There was that and the fact that Danny kept looking up at her from the rink and sending her little smiles.

Carmilla wasn’t really paying attention to the game, more focused on the sensation of Ell’s lips moving against hers.

“Sasquatch! Cindy! Watch the fucking game!”

“Calm your shit, lover boy,” Ell slowed the hand that was inching up Carmilla’s thigh

“You two are so hypocritical it hurts,”

“Shut up and watch your boyfriend,”

“He’s not my –”

Carmilla hushed him, “The lies you tell yourself are the most dangerous,”

“Sis, chill, no need for philosophy at a game,” Sofia nudged her

“There’s always a need for philosophy,”

“Ell, how do you even deal with this? I bet she dirty talks using Socrates quotes,”

“And I bet Ell loves it,”

“You’re all dirty bastards,” Carmilla muttered, fighting the heat radiating off of her cheeks

“That’s cute Sasquatch, real cute. I bet that – Oh! GO ON JAY!” Harley rocketed out of his seat as Jay scored.

Laura frowned. The team was losing and the look on Danny’s face as the captain of the other team racked up points was almost heart-breaking. It was made worse by a guy, Laura assumed he was the player’s boyfriend, who would jump out of his seat at regular intervals and begin shouting his name, clapping and chattering excitedly at his comparatively less active friends.

 

* * *

 

 

The five of them stared up at the abandoned factory.

“Woah,”

“I know,” Ell grinned mischievously and kicked the door open with her boot.

“Are you sure we should be in here?”

“Girl the hell up Sofia,” Harley picked up a pipe and shouted into it, whooping as the sound of his voice bounced off of the walls

Jay dragged his foot through the thick layer of dust, kicking it up and watching as in collapsed back down, caught in a column of light. He flung his head back, inspecting the intricate system of beams above them, “I bet you guys can’t get higher than me,”

They all exchanged looks.

Carmilla looked back over her shoulder at the open door before sprinting after the group. Her mother would not be proud.

 

It was getting late. Moonlight cast strange shadows on the floor, creatures that crawled in the darkness and threatened to swallow them whole. Jay was crouched on top of some old, rusty machinery, smoking something that looked and smelled suspiciously unlike tobacco.

“Told you that you couldn’t get higher than me!” He shouted before dissolving into laughter

“We’ll see about that!” Sofia clambered up to join him, leaving just Ell, Harley and Carmilla staring up at them.

“Jay, come the fuck down,” Harley pleaded

“Honey, the only time you’re allowed to order me to come is when we’re in bed,”

“Way too much information, Jay,” Ell wrinkled her nose and her hand sought out Carmilla’s

“Carmillaaaaaaaaah, you should try some of this shit! It’s goooood,”

Carmilla threw Jay an apologetic look, “Sorry Jay, I’m with Harley on this one,”

“You guys are so boooooring,” Sofia said in a sing-song voice, drawing out a wavering note on her harmonica

Carmilla took a second to look Sofia and Jay up and down, “Fuck this shit, Ell we’re going,”

“Ell, come on, _you’re_ not scared to try some of this right?” he waved a joint at her

She looked at Carmilla, who was staring at her shoes.

“Jay mate, come down and we can smoke it back at mine,”

Jay squinted at her sceptically before beginning to climb down.

He didn’t get far.

“SHIT!” the arms that Harley held up to catch him were a split second too late.

“JAY!”

“Fuck guys, you’re _really_ small and kinda spinning,” Jay lay sprawled on the floor, arm at an angle that probably wasn’t good.

Harley threw the keys to the truck at a frozen Carmilla, “Sasquatch! Get the damned thing started and we’ll get him in. Go!”

At the ER, a distraught Harley explained the situation to the doctors, omitting the trespassing aspect and instead saying that Jay had gotten a bit too excited and fallen out of the back of the truck.

Ell lay with her head in Carmilla’s lap, Sofia was busy pushing colourful beads along a bright wire track.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Ell linked their hands

“It’s just that when shit like this happens, I realise that I could lose you in a split second,”

“You’re so sappy, Carmilla,”

“I know,” she replied quietly, almost apologetically

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me: inexplicable-obsessions on tumblr
> 
> (I wrote this in kind of a tired daze, please tell me if there are random bits missing as my proof reading skills are not at their best)
> 
> Have a great week!


End file.
